


It's Been a Week

by bluerose5



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerose5/pseuds/bluerose5
Summary: In a more modern setting, Hades pays Persephone a visit not long after she leaves the Underworld.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	It's Been a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Well! It's been a long time since I've posted anything on here, but I wanted to share this one, even if it probably won't receive much attention. Been thinking lately about writing my own work based on Greek mythology but in a modern setting, so I wrote this the other day to get my creativity flowing again. Hope you all enjoy this little snippet though.

Persephone startled when she entered the room, only to be greeted by a voice from the shadows.

“And here I thought you would never make it.”

Whirling on the spot, her hand shot up in defense, summoning a burst of magic that quickly simmered down when she realized who exactly it was in her apartment. Grumbling under her breath, she glared into the darkness, turning on him in a huff.

“You make it a habit of breaking into people’s homes?” she asked.

After checking her locks one last time, she glanced through the peephole, still seeming unsatisfied when she spotted no one in the immediate vicinity. _His_ sudden appearance certainly didn’t help her nerves, the paranoia suffocating her in a vice-like grip.

“Apologies.” He emerged then from the darkness, offering a hand out to her, to which she simply stared. That dragged a sigh out of him, his hand eventually falling limp at his side. “Seph, I’m not going to do anything to you. Do you still doubt that?”

“No, but you can never be too careful, right?” She smirked bitterly. “Besides, we both know that I can take care of myself, even against you now. You did teach me everything I know. All of your strengths, your weaknesses…”

She sauntered forward, stopping short when their chests were a hair’s width away. Her eyes flickered down towards his lips, delighting when she heard his breath catch in response.

Hades chuckled, nodding as his hands settled upon her hips.

“And I don’t regret it one bit.”

“Good,” she whispered, taking his tie in hand to drag him along. Of course, he could have resisted and dug his heels in against her insistent tugging, but he complied all too easily, following her lead. “You know I worry, though.”

“You always do,” he countered, but she wasn’t so easily amused, tossing him a dark look over her shoulder.

“You know that _she_ can’t know that you’re here.”

Stopping at the bed, she turned them around so that the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. Once she was certain that he wouldn’t fall, she shoved him back onto the bed, his eyes focused solely on her the entire time.

“I break no rules by being here.”

When she tried to run her fingers through his hair, he captured her hand instead, pressing a light kiss against her palm. Despite her otherwise cold exterior, her entire demeanor melted under his gaze.

“Yet you know that Mother will raise hell if she hears that you’re impeding on her time with me.” Her nose wrinkled in disdain. “The last thing I want is to have to deal with Zeus.”

Based on Hades’ scrunched up expression, he was just as thrilled about the prospect.

“We’ll be careful then. Is it so horrible that I wished to see my wife?”

At that, she couldn’t refrain from laughing.

“Hades, it’s been a _week._ ”

“A week too long, if you ask me.”

“I don’t recall asking,” she teased, pressing her palm flat against his chest. “You’re a menace.”

“A menace that you still surprisingly put up with,” he said, grunting when she forced him back against the mattress.

“Lucky for you, I have a fondness for my husband.”

Climbing onto his lap, her fingers busied themselves with the buttons of his shirt while her eyes remained fixated upon his lips. He trembled as he refrained from closing the distance between them, her gaze searching his expression knowingly. Resting her forehead against his, their breath mingled in the space between them, her eyes darkened with desire.

“See something you like?” he questioned, shivering when her warm hands parted his shirt.

Even now, his skin felt icy cold, despite her attempts to warm him up. A price that came with constantly living in the realm of the dead, she figured. Not that she was all that deterred by it now that she grew accustomed.

Leaning back, she gave lone roll of her hips as she sat up, ignoring the sharp hiss Hades gave in response. Seph took the bottom of her shirt in hand, slowly easing it up along her chest while he watched. His gaze left a trail of heat in its wake, her shirt soon ending up on the floor, followed not long after by her bra once she had it unclasped.

Goosebumps were left in its wake where fabric slid against soft skin, Persephone feeling her face warm at how exposed she was. No matter how much time has passed, it never failed. She was certain that, no matter how long they have been and will be married, she would always grow a bit timid when it came to such vulnerability. It was a side of herself that she entrusted him with, going out on a limb in hopes that he would never reject her.

As if he had sensed her unease, he cupped her cheek. His thumb brushed tenderly along the curve of her cheekbone, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Would it be cliché if I were to call you beautiful right now?” he asked, knowing just what to say to get her to relax.

A chuckle slipped free, unbidden.

“It would be,” she replied, “and quite cheesy as well. Have you been watching those trashy romance movies again?”

He gasped, feigning offense.

“You take that back right now! Those movies are _art!”_

“Art with a lot of equally trashy sex scenes to balance out the cheesy, romantic parts.”

“A man has needs,” he huffs, both of them soon breaking down in a fit of giggles and laughter.

Hades took advantage of the opportunity to flip them over, Persephone squealing when he peppered her face and jaw in kisses, his fingers poised threateningly over her ribs.

“Hades! Don’t. You. Dar— _Eek!”_

Peals of laughter bounced off of the walls in glee, tears welling in her eyes as her body writhed in an attempt to escape those cool, squirming fingers.

“B-Bastard!” she shrieked.

“Hey, words hurt, you know.” He smiled through his teasing, feather-light kisses trailing down her neck when he could manage it. “Come on. You know what you have to say.”

“Mercy, please!”

“Nuh-uh.”

She huffed, quickly relenting.

“I love you, you idiot.”

Instantly, the pressure eased, Hades plopping down onto his side beside her.

“Love you too, Seph.”

Persephone doesn’t know which one of them leaned in first, but their lips soon met in a warm, tender kiss. It stole what breath was left in her lungs, the kiss soon growing more intense and heated with every second. Their hands trembled, breathing labored, as they fumbled quickly and desperately to get them out of their clothes.

Later, when they were coming down from that high, they laid tangled in the sheets in one another’s arms. Persephone’s ear rested over his racing heart, staring off into the distance as she listened intently. Each beat was like a timer, slowly ticking down until something would inevitably separate them.

But she wouldn’t think about that right now.

Right now, she was going to relax. She was going to ignore how her bed would be cold and empty later, and she was going to rest. After she took a few moments to force such worries from her mind, her eyes eventually slid shut, her breathing slow and deep and even as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos/comments/etc. and let me know what you think.


End file.
